Oragami and Innocence
by yume-azayaka
Summary: Konan has been put on a mission to 'collect' Kazekage Gaara's daughter, Chiaki. KonanxChiaki!  warning: yuri...  -  more of a romance with a tiny...lot of rape.. sorry first story and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Oragami and Innocence**

**Hi! Yume chan here! I totally don't own Naruto (though i wish i did) So please comment on my story pretty please with sprinkles!...mmmm sprinkles! Sorry Konan lovers bout this story but i thought it kinda made her more... sadistic?**

Konan walked into the base with a defeated look on her face. Dammit! This is sooo idiotic! she thought; as she looked at the small girl she had brought back from Tsunagakure, supposedly the Kazekage Gaara's only child. Her sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes made her seem even more distressed.

P-please t-t-take m-me back? The young girl asked. My father will pay you i'm sure of it!

Konan looked at her in the most coldest way possible and told her'' No! now stop your complaining!'' making the Tsuna girl sob loudly.

What is your name? Konan asked getting annoyed by the Tsuna girl's crying. Leader Pein had told me yet, it still happened to passed my mind, Konan thought.

Ch-Chiaki. She sniffled.

As Konan thought about this girl she noticed that Chiaki had an innocence about her, an innocence Konan wanted to just rip from her. Just then Hidan walked into the living area where Konan, and a captured Chiaki waited.

Who the fuck is this stupid bitch! Hidan said loudly.

This is my mission Hidan. Konan said calmly, as Hidan walked up to the still crying Chiaki.

Hello, there little girl. You wanna come play with me? Hidan said just a little to seductively. Chiaki shuttered, which is exactly what Hidan wanted to see. He grabbed Chiaki's arm surely hard enough to cause bruises. Konan stopped him with a glare that he promptley called ''The Papercut Glare''.

Awwww! come on Konaaan saaan! Let me play with heeeer! Hidan said pissing Konan off.

No, if she gets raped we'll probaly get into more trouble than she's worth. Konan looked at Chiaki as she said this, making Chiaki cry even louder.

Konan wanted to hurt her so bad, so very bad. Torture her Make her beg to be killed, but Konan had an obligation to keep this girl until Kakuzu san collected the randsom. Konan began to walk to her room, she had shared room's with captives before, but never one like this! Never one so tantalizing like Chiaki.

Here you can sleep there, Konan pointed to her bed. It was already late and Konan was tired (it sposed to be like four...)

Konan took her Akatsuki cloak off, Chiaki just stood there. Come on you can get undressed you know, Konan said emotionlessly. Chiaki shook her head making her long sandy blonde hair messier.

Then take a bath you smell like sand and dirt. Konan commanded her.

Once again she shook her head no.

Then i'll have to bathe you my self. Konan said smirking evily.

Konan picked Chiaki up, Konan was much taller than a woman should be, and stronger thn one too. Chiaki started to scream so Konan put her hand over Chiaki's delicate lips. Carrying her into Konan's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oragami and Innocence**

**Hi! Yume again! please tell me if this story needs anything, it feels like it does!**

Konan carried the young Chiaki into her bathroom, setting her on the sink.

Now Chiaki are you going to take off your clothes by yourself, or should i do it for you? Konan asked.

N-no i-i ca-can do it. the sad Chiaki said pulling off her scarf.

Konan looked suprised when she saw how big Chiaki's breasts really were, then she realized she had no clue how old Chiaki really was!

How old are you Chiaki? Konan asked.

Chiaki seemed like she did'nt want to reply by, turning away and continuing to undress, now all she had on was her grey fishnet shirt and matching shorts.

How old are you! Konan grabbed Chiaki's arm, making Chiaki yelp from the earlier pain Hidan had caused, Chiaki's yelp made Konan feel incredible she wanted to hear more. So she picked Chiaki up and pushed her against the cold hard tile wall.

P-please stop! Chiaki managed to yell, before Konan kissed her roughly, her tounge looking for an entrance that Chiaki would not allow. Chiaki started to protest again the small opening she had made in her mouth was enough for Konan to sneek her peirced, yet skilled tounge into Chiaki's innocent and untouched mouth.

Konan broke away for air, but still held Chiaki into place.

Now are you going to tell me how old you are? Konan whispered into a wide eyed Chiaki's ear.

F-fif-t-teen, Chiaki was horrified.

Now that's a good girl. Konan said, pulling off her baggy pants.

Chiaki felt a something hard under her back, so she looked down where she saw Konan's large aroused member. Chiaki looked quickly back up a Konan who was grinning with delight, she could see how Chiaki's mouth stood agape and how her eyes widened. It gave Konan a weird, sick pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oragami and Innocence**

**sorry i had to think alone bouut this chapter... promotion! i am no longer a yuri uke, i got to top inspiration!**

Please d-don't do this. Chiaki stutered. As she tried to fight back.

Konan became agitated and quickly pulled down Chiaki's fishnet shorts, recieving a gasp from Chiaki as the cold bathroom air hit her naked bottom half.

Konan grinned

Sooo, do you not like wearing undies, hmm? Konan cooed.

Chiaki looked away, Konan looked at her lower area, noticing there was a tattoo where pubic hair was supposed to be. The tattoo read ''Love'' the same thing Gaara had on the left side of his forhead.

Nice tattoo Chiaki. Konan smirked. Rubbing her finger near Chiaki's area.

Stop. Chiaki managed to say before she groaned.

Your so adorable when you get scared, now make that sound again! Konan said as she pressed down on Chiaki's clit and rubbing it roughly.

P-please d-do-don't i'm a-a virgin! Chiaki yelled making Konan's rubbing significantly rougher.

I'll do whatever i fucking well please! Konan yelled inserting two fingers into Chiaki's tight pussy.

Chiaki screamed and tried to wriggle to freedom.

Not gonna happen. Konan said loudly pressing more wieght onto Chiaki's small frame.

If you think that hurt wait until i penetrate you. Konan said seductively.

W-why are you doing this? Chiaki said.

Because i can and i want to, and besides even if you tried to get away i'm stronger i'd find you. Konan said rather harshly.

Konan yanked her fingers out of Chiaki's now hot and wet pussy. Gaing a yelp of what Konan could'nt describe as pain or pleasure, most likely pain.

Chiaki looked up at konan with her beautiful blue eyes and said quietly

would you ever love something like me? Tears filling her eyes once again.

Konan then felt guilty at what she had done to Chiaki, what do you mean? Konan said putting more emotion into her words than before.

That's the reason you captured me right, to use the demon in me. My Tsuna inhanced Tanuki gami.

Konan had no idea of this is this really what leader had planned. No he would've told me, this must be new information unheard of by the Akatsuki. She thought for a few minutes.

Father told me that if the seal on my...area ever broke the Tanuki gami could hurt me... Chiaki said looking down.

If you join the Akatsuki we can help you, be your new family we can control your demon! Konan said.

Chiaki looked at Konan curiously.

Konan loosend her grip on the small girl.

Hello, my name is Konan of the Akatsuki, it is a pleasure to meet you as my new subordinate. Konan said with pride.

My name is Chiaki of Tsunagakure, it is nice to meet your acquitance.

Chiaki chan, can i make you make those sounds again?

B-but th-the de-demon! Chiaki protested.

I can help you i am most skilled in sealing justus. Konan knew what she herself was capable of, this little- Chiaki would not be hurt.

Can we start out slow, i've never, i meen i hav'ent... you know did ''it'' with anybody. Chiaki said nervously.

Its ok, i can be gentle. Konan said, lovingly at that.

Can i as-ask you a question? Chiaki ased nervously once again.

Sure anything i'm your sempai now, nothing will be a taboo subject. Konan said.

Why do you have a man's thingy...The bathroom fell quiet.

Oh...that, well when men like Hidan joined the Akatsuki, i was faced with the possibility of being raped. So to keep men off me i had our Medical nin. Kakuzu give me this.

Oh! Chiaki gave a quick gasp, she did'nt want have a male's ''thingy''. B-but i don't want a ''thingy''! Chiaki quickly protested.

If you promise yourself to me you don't have to worry about that nobody would touch you! Konan grabbed Chiaki's hand in reasurence.

For the first time Chiaki did'nt feel so alone in this world, not so much like a freak. She kissed Konan, who quickly kissed back. Chiaki felt like a tin doll, so clumsy. Konan picked Chiaki up and put her into the position they were in before.

Konan moved her skilled hands to Chiaki's area, rubbing the clit slowly then inserting two fingers, Chiaki closed her eyes, she tried to feel no pain, like her training had taught her.

K-konan! she moaned.

Slowly Konan inserted a third finger, then a fourth as Chiaki grabbed ahold of Konan's shoulders. Konan took one of Chiaki's hands, leaving the other grasping for dear life at Konan's shoulder, and placed it on her hard member.

Rub it like this, Konan instructed.

Chiaki gave a small nod before rubbing Konan's large member.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oragami and Innocence**

**sorry to keep the audience waiting write3rs block! please reveiw please please pleeeease!**

Konan san.. i'm n-not sure ab-about th-thi-s. Chiaki said, rubbing Konan's large member.

Chiaki trust me if it's not hard it'll be alot more painful. Konan said, then regretting her words after seeing Chiaki's terrified face.

W-what? I-it-it'll h-hurt? Chiaki almost cried out.

Konan nodded her head. Then told Chiaki to stop rubbing.

Brace yourself Chiaki chan, Chiaki then said..

W-wait! i-if this i-is gunna happen c-can i-it atleast h-ha-happen on a bed? Chiaki asked, almost as if begging.

Of course Chiaki chan, Konan said as she picked up Chiaki bridal style taking it over to Konan's midnight blue silk sheets.

Laying her down gently.

Konan went down to the small blonde Chiaki, and licked her pink soft nipples gaining a gasp fromk Chiaki. Chiaki grabbed Konan's beautiful blue hair trying to make her stop. Konan bit down on the girls nipple, not hard enough to make her bleed, but hard enough to make her listen.

Chiaki! This is going to happen irregaurdless. Konan bore her emotionless grey eyes into Chiaki's fearful blue eyes.

B-but! Chiaki protested.

Konan slid between Chiaki's legs slowly, and hooked Chiaki's right leg over her shoulder, and holding the other in her arm.

Brace yourself now Chiaki and this will hurt a lot less. Konan said.

Chiaki nodded.

Konan pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Chiaki anymore than necessary. Chiaki screamed so loud Konan was almost positive the base echoed the noise. Konan kept on going same slow pace, Chiaki screaming.

D-don't mo-moooooove! P-p-ple-pleeeeaaase! Chiaki pleaded.

Calm down and breathe slowly it will only hurt for a little bit longer. Konan said calmly.

Chiaki thought: why me! why me! please father forgive me!

Konan started to move again a little bit faster than before, trying to block out Chiaki's pitiful screams. Then after a minute or so Chiaki's screams turned into moans, it was pure bliss to Konan's ears.

Nnnnnn! aahhh! K-Konaaaaaaan! Chiaki, moaned out her lovers name in pure pleasure, mind numbing pleasure.

Konan grunted, Chiaki's tightness was so much to bare, but worth the pleasure. Konan could feel a stirring in her stomach she knew what it was.

Konan thrust a few more times deep, hard thrusts that made Chiaki whimper in pain.

Ch-Chiaaakiiiiiiiii! Konan screamed as she came into the Tsuna girl's hot, wet pussy, after Konan experienced her bliss she pulled her member out of Chiaki's hot area, letting cum and blood leak from Chiaki's abused hole.

A smell of blood, sand and sex drenched the room.

Konan collapsed next to the small girl, breathing heavily. Chiaki was in to much pain to move.

Konan saw the small girl unable to move, and took her to the bathroom. Konan washed her lover off delicately, the first time she tried to wash her off she whimpered in pain. Konan felt a pang in her heart every time the Tsuna girl whimpered.


End file.
